Control
by Gcohen
Summary: Por que lo mas importante para Rivaille, siempre ha sido el control.


Control significa el tener dominio, mando, preponderancia. El control es algo que siempre ha regido su vida de una manera absoluta, inclusive en aquellos días donde se le conocía por ser una abrumadora fuerza rebelde, impartiendo pánico la vida cotidiana de los habitantes, de las ratas asustadizas que vivían encarceladas en las murallas.

Nunca soltó el control de sus decisiones. Si, se había unido a la milicia, pero no falto mucho tiempo para que le cediesen el poder de las tropas a sus brillantes y capaces manos. Era considerado un prodigio desde el momento en que entro a la academia, y por supuesto que lo sabía.

**Jamás dudo de ello.**

Sus habilidades eran sencillamente desorbitantes. Tenía un manejo del equipo 3D natural, sus movimientos eran afilados y mortalmente certeros. El aura que proyectaba era digna de un puma: total y perfecta dominancia sobre los demás.

Era una maquina nacida para matar titanes, que no hacía más que pulirse y perfeccionarse con el tiempo. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Muchos se preguntaban de donde provenía esa capacidad plena para ejecutar la más complicada de las maniobras, cortes con precisiones quirúrgicas que acababan con aquellas bestias gigantescas, todo ello a lo que ha vista simple parecía no ser un gran esfuerzo. De haberle preguntando, él podría haberles dado la respuesta:

**Control.**

Los titanes no tenían la más mínima onza de control. Si, elegían no comer animales, pero el siempre considero eso como instinto, uno muy extraño, pero instinto al fin y al cabo. No eran capaces de planear emboscadas, solo cazaban y ejecutaban a la humanidad por tener una ventaja numérica abrumadora, y el miedo paralizador que destruía a las tropas a diestra y siniestra era una excelente ayuda. Eran gigantes estúpidos, presas enormes que él estaba dispuesto a cazar con toda la satisfacción del mundo.

**Hasta que conoció a Eren**.

Allí estaba el mocoso, desafiando todo lo que conocían de los titanes, jamás fue mucho pero era todo lo que tenían. Un humano capaz de transformarse en Titán, un arma en potencia, un as bajo la manga. Era todo lo que necesitaban, una fuerza imparable y de gran calibre para aniquilar la amenaza que eran los titanes. Solo existía un detalle que manchaba el brillo de la esperanza depositada en aquel muchacho.

No poseía control sobre sí mismo.

Era una bala perdida, diamante en bruto, un cabo suelto, imposible explotarle todo su potencial si era incapaz de manejarse y dominar su lado monstruoso. No era la victoria prometida de Excalibur, era la amenaza de Damocles.

**El hierro forja espadas, y los puños de Levi forjarían el control sobre Eren.**

No había otra persona más dispuesta a aquella tarea, de todas formas tampoco existía alguien capaz de cumplir con tan vital encomienda. Se necesitaba mano dura, mucho poder, nervios de acero y por sobre todo control. Y si algo había quedado claro en aquella audiencia era que el sargento Rivaille no tenía miedo de aquel muchacho, su mano era definitivamente dura al haberle castigado tan severamente y sin duda alguna, tuvo el control suficiente para no matarlo y dominarlo en el momento. Y todo aquello sin alterar en lo más minino su expresión.

El rió inclemente, con todo su poder alisa la más áspera de las piedras y la pule perfectamente. Rivaille sabía que su tarea tardaría tiempo, no tenía prisas tampoco haría lo necesario para lograr su cometido y nadie iba a imponerle alguna fecha límite para ello.

* * *

Sus soldados ya se habían acostumbrado al muchacho, al principio tenían sus reservas, era natural. No todos los días debían vigilar a un titán altamente peligroso, la presencia de su líder fue la clave para que lograsen calmarse y aceptar que no había de que temer, Rivaille sin duda alguna lo amaestraría, así que con el tiempo transcurriendo y dejando atrás el pánico, le abrieron los brazos y lo aceptaron como uno más de su escuadrón. El daría la vida por ellos y ellos por él. A menos de que el sargento dispusiera lo contrario, claro está.

Las sesiones de entrenamiento eran variadas y podían extenderse mucho, lo cierto era que Eren nunca tuvo mucho descanso. Desde que fue sujeto con aquellos grilletes, no hubo nada más que pudiera hacer. Extrañaba la sombra de Mikasa pululando a su alrededor, también anhelaba las teorías de Armin, la presencia reconfortante de Reyner, el tacto cálido de Berthold, la sonrisa de Christa, la euforia contagiosa de Sasha y esperaba volver a predecir el tiempo cuando el sol se posaba en la calva de Connie.

Si bien el cuidado de Petra era dulce y ayudaba a sanar su ansiedad, y aunque el escuchar los disparates de Hanji le entretenían mucho y le hacían pensar que se llevaría excelente con su amigo de la infancia, la mano severa de su sargento siempre se posaba sobre él, en cualquier momento del día recordándole que su vida podía extinguirse igual de rápido que una vela al viento si no lograba controlar a plenitud su forma más oscura.

No era solo el cansancio físico del entrenamiento, ni lo riguroso del mismo. La sombra que proyectaba aquel hombre, si bien de baja estatura, no dejaba de ser magnánima y absoluta. Sombra abrumadora, imponente, peligrosa y seductora, en una extraña manera. Eren desde que tenía memoria siempre estuvo enamorado de lo imposible, de lo fantástico y lo arriesgado. Soñaba con tierras vastas y vedes, mares del más imposible color azul y el poder correr hacia la frontera, con la esperanza de tocar el sol. Siempre quiso gozar de una vida plena sin ataduras. Y su sargento era también un escalón imposible de alcanzar. Todo él era un misterio, un misterio que lo atraía como colilla al fuego. No supo exactamente desde que momento, pero se le ocurrió que la libertad no era tan intoxicante si con ella no traía esos ojos grises que perforaban su voluntad.

* * *

Fue un día como cualquier otro, realmente no esperaba lo que ocurrió. Estaban entrenando y al intentar usar su fuerza de Titán, fallo en su cometido. Por suerte, sus compañeros salieron ilesos, solo les lastimo un poco el orgullo. El ejercicio fue un fracaso, a pesar de haber descubierto que sin una meta importante y clara, era imposible manipular su fuerza bestial.

Debió haber visto venir su castigo, pero de una forma u otra lo ignoro.

El sargento no se había despegado de su lado desde el incidente, se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Añoraba la presencia de su superior, sí. Pero no de esta manera tan bochornosa, no porque había metido la pata. Era ya casi de noche cuando por fin pudo ir a las cámaras inferiores para tomar un baño, el sargento Rivaille le seguía acompañando. Durante el camino hacia el lugar no intercambiaron palabras, y eso está bien. No sabía que decirle, ni mucho menos mirarle a la cara luego de haberle decepcionado.

Sinceramente, no sabía cómo no le paso por la cabeza que no saldría ileso de su error.

Estaban duchándose uno al lado de otro, acompañados solamente por el sonido del agua impactando el frió y resbaladizo suelo. La temperatura era elevada gracias al líquido caliente, que caía y lo depuraba de su fracaso, de la suciedad que cubría su cuerpo y su vergüenza. Las orbes verdes que eran sus ojos estaban cerradas mientras meditaba, tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que ignoraba la mirada penetrante de su superior, justo a su lado. No noto el leve movimiento de su cabeza ni el fruncir de su ceño, tampoco noto como su resolución se manifestó en aquel preciso momento.

**Distraído, perdió el agarre de su jabón.**

_"Eren"_ – salió del trance al oír su nombre – _"Recógelo"_

_"S, Si lo siento estaba algo distraído…"_ – justo cuando se inclinó y tomo la barra, su cuerpo fue aprisionado contra la pared – _"¿Sargento? ¿Puede soltarme?" _

_"No._" Rivaille había sujetado sus manos y las apinaba contra la pared. Aprisionaba su cuerpo, usando el suyo como contención. El menor sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, sabía que no iba a resultar nada bueno de esto. Decidió que lo mejor era no moverse, a pesar de lo incomodo de su posición. Sus manos apoyaban el peso de su cuerpo inmóvil en la pared, aun con el jabón en su mano derecha. Su torso estaba inclinado hacia abajo.

_"Me has decepcionado y mucho. He trabajado contigo por bastante tiempo, no sé si estar molesto contigo por tu incompetencia o conmigo mismo por no calcular bien tu autocontrol, Eren."_

Todo eso estaba siendo pronunciado justo en su oreja, podía sentir los labios cálidos de su superior en ella, sintió como este apretaba más sus manos sobre la suya, con la otra le quito la barra y prosiguió "No pienses que vas a librarte de esta tan fácil"

Sin previo aviso, Rivaille separo sus piernas, de no haber sido por la pared, hubiese caído estrepitosamente. Justo cuando iba a reclamarle su brusquedad, sus palabras murieron cuando sintió como su parte posterior estaba siendo invadida por dedos resbalosos y una intrusa barra.

La mano furtiva estaba explorándolo, deslizándose con algo de facilidad gracias a lo resbaladizo del jabón y el agua que seguía cayendo sobre ellos. La otra mano del soldado estaba ahora sujetándole de la cadera, sin dejar de hacer presión sobre él y dándole a entender que debía quedarse obedientemente quieto.

_"¡Sa, sargento!"_ No entendía lo que estaba ocurriéndole _"¿Que, que está haciendo? Por favor…"_

_"Silencio, o seré mas brusco de lo necesario"_

Sin aviso previo, su superior lanzo la barra e introdujo su masculinidad en el. No fue un movimiento sutil ni suave y la fuerza del impacto logro que su cabeza chocase contra la pared al tiempo que soltó un chillido de sorpresa y dolor.

Rivaille mordió su cuello para que callase, sin importar que la brusquedad de sus dientes fuera tal, que había roto la piel y había sangre acumulándose en la zona.

_"Te he dicho que te calles, eres inservible, muchacho"_ Los movimientos de su pelvis seguían ocurriendo, estocadas fuertes y profundas que penetraban aquel lugar nunca antes explorado. Podía sentir como los músculos jóvenes y tiernos se contraían sobre su pene, si también se dio cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que Eren era tocado de esta manera.

**Mejor aún.**

A pesar de haberle ordenado que no lo hiciera, Eren estaba gimiendo, soltaba pequeños chillidos y gruñía. Al principio sabía que era por el dolor de la intrusión, pero al cabo de un rato fue mutando hacia el placer. Sus rodillas estaban cediendo, y la habitación se estaba llenando de los sonidos que Eren producía mas el splash del agua salpicando sobre ambos, y el poder de las estocadas de Rivaille que masacraban la ya perdida inocencia del muchacho.

No soportaba aquello, era demasiada la sensación. Con timidez, movió su mano hacia su hombría, necesitaba liberarse.

_"No te he dado permiso"_ fue todo lo que escucho, el sargento tomo de su mano que se posaba sobre sí mismo y apretó con fuerza. No le dejaba moverse, mientras sus arremetidas continuaban.

_"Contrólate, Eren"_

¿Cómo hacerlo? Era imposible, las sensaciones lo estaban llevando a un punto sin marcha atrás, necesitaba que esto acabase ya puesto que no sabía cuánto podría resistir.

La mano de Rivaille que estaba incrustada en su cadera, abandono su vigilia para subir hasta su torso, y allí tomo con fuerza de su abandonado pezón izquierdo. Comenzó a retorcerlo y pellizcarlo con una parsimonia increíblemente odiosa. Ya no podía evitar gemir, cada vez que sus dedos danzaban sobre él, al ritmo de sus punzadas.

_"Ahhh!_" Si no había cambiado de parecer, entonces era un genio bastardo y cruel. Ahora que su mente se había concentrado a estas otras caricias, el sargento pensó que sería buena idea manipular su denigrada hombría. Lo movía a su antojo, con fuerza. El vaivén tampoco había finalizado, ahora iba más rápido, más profundo y más brusco. Por si fuera poco, Rivaille estaba marcando sin pasión su cuello, mordiéndolo sin piedad.

El agua no pudo ocultar la sensación de calor, la llenura con que su superior lo había impregnado. Lo sintió abandonar su cuerpo, su pene aun erecto y como se deslizaba de allí su semilla. Sus pezones estaban ahora rojos, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración cortada.

_"Ya puedes Correrte para mí, Eren"_

Y así lo hizo. Inmediatamente, sus rodillas se rindieron en la batalla de la pasión y cayó estrepitosamente en el piso. Estaba de costado intentando recuperar su respiración, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba y no era precisamente por el frió. Sus piernas no querían reaccionar, fueron valientes y soportaron hasta el final y no estarían disponibles por un tiempo.

_"Seguiremos mañana"_

* * *

Se marchó, dejándolo enroscado y vulnerable, ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de cerrar la llave del agua que seguía cayendo inclemente sobre Eren. Se secó y vistió, llevándose consigo la toalla y las ropas de su inferior, como prueba absoluta de que él tenía todo a su disposición.

_"Has tardado muchísimo más de la cuenta Sargento, esperamos por ti para cenar"_ Hanji estaba en el pasillo esperándole, acomodando sus gafas y con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

_"Eren no subirá con nosotros, muévete"_

Y siguieron hacia el comedor, el ambiente estaba tenso y la científica no sabía qué hacer, seguir con el o socorrer a su camarada"

"Te aconsejo que no lo intentes o..."

_"¿O que?"_

Y sonriendo una de sus extrañas sonrisas, Rivaille le contesto.

_"¿Deseas también que te enseñe algo de control?"_

Él tenía el control, jamás debían ponerlo en duda. Realmente, no le molestaría probarlo cuando fuese necesario.


End file.
